Mischief Managed
by o0UNoPoo0o
Summary: Fred and George Weasley have made a new invention! TimeTurning Tablets! But something goes terribly wrong in their test trial, and they find themselves facetoface with none other than Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs! This is my first attempt at a
1. TimeTurning Tablets

Mischief Managed

(A/N) This is my first fan fiction, and my first time attempting a humor story! Please review, and be brutally honest if you have to :)

"Fred, we have, once again, outdone ourselves."

"I reckon you're right, George, Zonko's will be out of business in no time."

Fred and George were in the empty Gryffindor common room, beaming in admiration at their newest invention: Time-Turning Tablets. _Turn back time to be in two places at once. Double the Trouble, Double the Fun!_

"Now all we need are willing testers," said Fred turning to George, his eyes twinkling.

"Are you saying we should send some to Percy and tell him they're tablets guaranteed to make you Minister of Magic in 3 to 7 days? Maybe it would send him a million years back in time and make him get eaten by a Norwegian Ridgeback. Mum would have a fit." said George, an identical mischievous grin forming on his freckled face.

"Or we can send them to Malfoy," Fred added, "Tell him that they'll shrink abnormally large heads-"

"Or Snape!" said George excitedly, "_Will wash your hair once every decade to make it look cleaner than it does now_."

Fred and George spent a couple minutes imagining who else they could trick into buying one of their Time-Turning Tablets. Then, a door opened and it was none other than-

"Ron!" exclaimed Fred and George at the same time. They made to hide the tablets from Ron's view, but Ron was too quick for them.

"What are those supposed to be?" asked Ron suspiciously, pointing to the now bulging pockets of Fred and George.

"They – er – they make you -"

"They make you actually able to catch the Quaffle in Quidditch," said Fred coldly, "We've been developing them just for you, little brother."

Ron scowled at them. "Fine, I won't ask but you better not let Hermione see them."

As Ron stalked away, George muttered, "Reckon he's right. We should test them now before The Bushy Head of Doom comes in."

Fred took great care to take out the tablets. "Let's just try going back in time for five minutes," he said, "Just to see if they work okay."

George nodded, and Fred handed one to him solemnly.

They swallowed them at the same time. It was a most curious sensation, nothing like Apparating or traveling by Floo Powder. Every one of their molecules seemed to detach itself from one another, and began to swirl away through a tunnel of color and sound.

They landed with a hard thump on the ground, their skin still tingling from having been separated. Fred looked up and saw with shock that this wasn't the Gryffindor Common Room. Well, it was but it was different somehow.

The armchairs were not quite as old looking, they had less tears than the ones he remembered. The carpet was softer and fluffier, there were different signs on the bulletin board, and the stone walls weren't as cracked as they used to be.

"Where are we?" he asked George getting up from the floor.

"Fred," said George's voice from the other side of the room, "_where are our clothes?_"

(A/N) Okay, rereading it now it wasn't that funny, but it will get funnier in later chapters, I promise! Reviews?


	2. Meet the Marauders

(AN) OK, I'm doing something a little different now. This chapter will be in a first-person thingie. It will be from Fred's point of view first.

**!VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I may rewrite this chapter! If you have any opinion contact me either through email or via the review thing!**

Thank you to all my reviewers! And they were:

Yukana-sama, Harry Potter Ninja, ImCrazyAndProudOfIt, decaydancexx, Mrs. H Potter, ExtremeDancer, SilverShiver, mingingbent, FishyTails, jekl, R.S.Azalea

And this is yet another short chapter from o0UNoPoo0o!

Chapter 2

I looked down at myself in horror. I was completely naked. I won't go into any details as I am sure no one wants to hear what is under my clothes. But then, my horror switched to amusement as I marveled how funny this situation was. We had most certainly arrived in this unknown time-period with a bang.

Then, I heard someone coming down the stairs. No wait, not one someone, two someones.

"Quick," hissed George, "behind here!"

I scrambled to where George was sprinting: behind a big armchair. Unfortunately, we didn't get there fast enough.

"Oy! We didn't need to see that!" said a bodiless voice from the stairs. George and I looked up from behind the armchair and saw two boys about our age. One had long dark hair that fell casually into his eyes. He was probably one of those guys who had the girls swarming all over him, a feat George and I had failed to achieve. The other one had extremely messy hair, hair which got messier as he ran a hand through it. But he looked very familiar to me. In fact he looked uncannily like-

"-Harry," said George nodding as if he had read my mind. He always had a habit of doing that.

"Who the hell are you?" he inquired.

"We're -" began George.

"- just people from another time period. Don't know when, really. We could be from another -"

"- decade -"

"- century -"

"We just don't know," we finished together.

"Erm, right," said the Harry look-a-like, obviously weirded-out by our telepathic monologue.

"Let's go, Prongs," said the one with the long hair.

Prongs!

"WAIT!" George and I shouted together.

"Prongs" raised an eyebrow at us.

"Can we…borrow some robes?" I said lamely.

"Sure, Padfoot here would be delighted to loan you some of his," said Prongs.

"Say what! I never said that!"

"Well they sure as hell aren't wearing _my_ robes."

And they continued bickering all the way up the stairs, and out of earshot, thus beginning a long and beautiful friendship.

"Well, don't expect me to be their friend or anything," I said looking in Wormtail's drawers for extra robes.  
"It couldn't hurt," said Prongs, "Who knows, maybe they could help us smuggle some more dungbombs into Hogwarts. I'm almost out."

"What are you two bickering about now?" asked Moony from his bed. He was reading some sort of rubbish transfiguration book.

"These two naked guys we just saw downstairs," I said.

"Ah," said Moony and he returned to his book.

"But that's not the point," I continued, "the point is is that they could very well be Slytherins down there that found out what the password was. Or something."

"Then why haven't we seen them before?" asked Prongs.

He was starting to annoy me greatly. "Prongs, you're annoying me greatly. Do you expect me to get acquainted with every Slytherin in this school?"

"We would have probably seen them, they have very distinctive features," said Prongs.

"So you believe that they just flew out of nowhere and happened to land in the Gryffindor common room?"

Prongs shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why not ask what Wormtail thinks," I said as Wormtail conveniently came upstairs at that exact time, looking scarred for life.

"I just saw two naked guys down there," he said.

"That's what we're discussing, Wormtail," I said, "By the way, we're lending them your robes."

"What! Wait -" began Wormtail.

"Have you ever seen them before?" asked Prongs.

"Who?"

"The naked people!" I exclaimed. This was beginning to get very annoying.

"Um, I don't think so," said Wormtail.

"Ha! I told you!" said Prongs.

"Fine! Fine, but don't say I didn't tell you so."

(A/N) Hmm, that was... I can't even find an adjective to decribe how weird that was. But keep in mind, this was all written with very, very bad writer's block which I seem to have all the time :-D

**!VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I may rewrite this chapter! If you have any opinion contact me either through email or via the review thing!**

Reviews?


End file.
